New Kid in School
by maletwilightfan94
Summary: Leo is a new kid in school starting his second semester of ninth grade at degrassi. when he gets his locker combo, he realizes that he is locker mates with riley stavros. what will happen? slash so don't read if you don't like it. no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

New Kid in School

Hello. This is the story of a new kid named Leo. He is , but doesn't quite want people to know yet. Riley sees him in the halls and absolutely falls for him. (Leo is a grade nine btw)

Leo POV

I wake up to the sound of my phones alarm.

About a by the academy is…

More like about a boy for my life.

I manage to find my phone in the dark depths of my room and turn off the alarm, get out of bed, and head for the shower.

Today is my first day at Degrassi. Seeing as the first semester is already over and I spent it in North Dakota (which is not a very fun place to be, but I guess Canada isn't much better weather wise) and now I'm stuck in Canada because of my step dad's spontaneous decision to move up here. His reason why we did this, I'll never know.

My step sister (Paige) and step brother (Parker, who are twins) are going to be juniors at Degrassi.

My family knows about my uality and I think my rents accept it but they're kind of sketchy. Paige thinks it's absolutely amazing to have a brother. Parker probably couldn't care less about it, let alone anything else in the world. He probably thinks we're still in North Dakota. Anyway… back to my morning.

After I finish up in the shower, I head over to my closet and pick out a light blue Hollister muscle shirt that shows off my muscles well, and a pair of dark blue designer-looking jeans from Tj maxx (my mom is a super fan of finding cheap name brand clothes at other stores) for the day. After putting the clothes on I head upstairs and make myself a bowl of cereal.

After finishing my bland breakfast consisting of crispex and acne medication, I head to the bathroom to make myself look at least somewhat presentable, and spend the next fifteen minutes deciding on which way I wanted my bangs to hang and straightening the few curls I have. Then the deodorant goes on along with the American Eagle cologne, brush my teeth and I'm ready to leave.

"MOM! LET'S GO!" I shout up to my mother who is probably finishing her hair up for the day.

"I'm on my way down!" she shouts back.

After waiting five minutes I get frustrated and reply:"I'll be in the car!"

"Ok!"

Another five minutes pass and my mom come out of the door to the garage.

When she gets in the car, she asks "ready for your first day at Degrassi?"

"Nope. I just spent the last twenty minutes doing my hair and brushing my teeth for nothing. Of course I'm ready!" I reply sarcastically.

"Well it's a good thing SOMEONE's in a good mood today!" my mom said.

I just roll my eyes and look out the window as we head to Degrassi.

"Have a good day at school!" my mom says as I slam the door closed.

"Whatever." I mutter under my breath just to make sure she hasn't rolled down the window to finish her never ending goodbyes and good lucks. She couldn't be more of a typical mother.

I walk up the steps to Degrassi and everyone starts staring at me and making comments to their friends. I'm used to being at the top of the school. In North Dakota ninth grade is in the middle school and high school starts with the sop res. Now I'm at the bottom. Who would've known my life could change so quickly?

I head to the office to get my schedule and locker number and combo.

"Looks like you'll be locker buddies with Riley Stavros." The secretary said.

I wonder if he's hot…

My locker number is 394.

I find it and this really buff, god of a man is talking with a tall, skinny kid.

"Let me guess, you're Riley?" I ask the god with his friend.

"Yeah, and who are you? Some fag of a niner? What do you want?" he asks rudely

Great. My locker mate is an ass hole. Why do all the hot ones have to be straight jerks?

"Well, this fag of a niner is your new locker mate. I hope you can get over my uality like most of the people in this world." I state and put my bag in my locker and leave for my first class, Mr. Simpson's.

I find a seat next to a cute boy who looks like a skater.

"Hi. I'm Leo. What's your name?" I ask the cute skater.

"I'm K.C. nice to meet you. Are you new here?" He says casually.

At least this one isn't as observant as my blockheaded locker mate. And he seems a lot nicer.

"Yeah I am. No friends or anything. Yet." I reply.

"Well consider me your first friend here at Degrassi. I'm sure my friends Clare and Ali will be too." He says friendly enough.

"I'm guessing that Clare is the one with the uniform and Ali is the one who actually has a sense of style?" I ask.

"Yup. That's them. Clare, Ali, meet Leo. He's new to Degrassi." K.C. says

"Oooh! He's cute!" I hear Ali whisper to Clare. Clare just rolls her eyes.

"I'm Clare, and this is Ali. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's more than a pleasure! It's great to meet a cute guy for once that's in our grade." Ali gushes.

I really hope I don't have to come out right here right now.

"Yeah. It's nice to know that the people here are so nice. Except for my locker mate, Riley Stavros." I say bluntly.

"You're locker mates with HIM?!" Ali asked in shock.

"Yeah, something I should know about him?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah he flipped out on my brother and almost broke his nose. People say it was roid rage that caused it." She explained.

Note to self, don't make Riley mad.

"Great. That's just what I needed to know. My locker mate is a junkie, AND an ass hole! I can't wait to see what other kinds of problems he/ other people in this school have." I say.

They all laugh.

"Sorry I'm late students. Class, we have a new student joining us today. He's from North Dakota. Leo, mind telling us a little bit about yourself?" Mr. Simpson comes in and asks me.

"Uumm, sure. Why not. Hi I'm Leo Lexington, and as Mr. Simpson said, I'm from North Dakota. Not much else to say so I'm going to sit down now." I say a little nervously.

The rest of the class goes by and I have to face riley again now.

"Hey about the thing I said earlier, I wasn't thinking and I didn't want to make Peter think I was going to be nice to a niner." Riley said surprisingly nice.

"So you're not a ?" I ask.

"Well to be honest I-I think I'm-I'm too, maybe." He says nervously.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that AT all." I say in total shock.

He snickers a little and to be honest, I think it's a little cute. "Well the only other person that knows about it is Peter, the one I was talking to earlier. I ally kissed him when we were hanging out one day. I don't even know why I'm telling you this." He says nervously.

I have to laugh at his attempts to make nice with me.

"Well I don't either but if we're going to be locker mates, I think we might want to be a little friendlier toward each other. Whether you want to be nice to me in front of your friends or not doesn't matter to me. Just so long as I know you don't mean any of the mean stuff I'll play along." I say cool like.

"O-ok. That's cool. So you're not freaked about me being ?" he asks stupidly.

"Wow. You really aren't a very observant person are you? Of course I'm not silly! Why would I criticize my own kind?" I say.

"You're too?! I had no idea! I just said that this morning to look cool for Peter. That's pretty cool. Even if you're a niner. It took me until I was a senior to come out." He said.

"Yeah. I guess. I'm not exactly out to EVERYONE. Just the people who have figured it out and the people I can trust. Well I think we better get to class. It's going to start in a little bit. See ya." I say

"Wait!" he called out.

I stopped to hear what he had to say. "Yeah?"

"Want to meet for lunch in the ravine?" he asked.

"Ummm not so sure where that is but I'd to." I said and smiled to him

The bell for class rang.

"Ok umm how about you meet me at my car and I'll drive you down there?" he asked.

"Ok sounds like a date. But you better get to class, I have an excuse to be late today, and you don't." I said and smiled.

"Oh ! Yeah I'll see you at lunch then. Bye!" he said as he dashed off to his next class.

I giggled. "Bye."

I guess Riley isn't so bad after all.

Ok. This is my first Degrassi fic. I hope you like it and if no one does, I won't post the next chapter. SO LIKE IT! Hahaha! Jk jk. But seriously. Please give me feedback. Thanx! XD


	2. Chapter 2

New Kid in School ch. 2

Ok I know I had a ton of mistakes with the author courtesy in the last chapter considering there was no disclaimer. God I can be so stupid. Anyways… here's chapter two. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Leo and his family. On with the story.

When it came time for lunch, (which the wait seemed like an eternity) I found Riley leaning on his car the really hot way. I swear he could be a model.

"Ready for lunch?" he asked

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" I exclaimed.

"Just making sure you didn't change your mind between now and when I asked you." He said.

We got in his car. It was REALLY nice. I really hope this whole thing works out.

"So what are we going to eat?" I asked out of hunger and curiosity.

"Umm I'm not sure yet. I never thought of that. Sorry." He apologized.

"Well I wasn't expecting anything super great. Seeing as you just asked me out like 2 hours ago." I said and smiled.

He laughed and asked "how about McDonalds?"

"Just about anything is better than the cafeteria food right?" I joked.

He laughed one of the cutest laughs I've ever heard.

"Yeah it is. Except for my own cooking. I couldn't cook to save my life." He countered.

"Well then it's a good thing I took beginning foods last semester back home, isn't?" I said.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you where you came from. Where was 'home'" he asked

"I'm from North Dakota. Not very exciting is it?" I say

"Whoa. North Dakota? Don't you guys still drive in covered wagons and stuff?" he asked stupidly

"No. we stopped that the same time everyone else did." I say, a little annoyed and look away from him.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to offend you." He apologized.

It seems that he's been doing a lot of that lately. Apologizing. I hope it doesn't become inconstant.

"It's ok. A lot of people say the exact same thing. I was just a little disappointed that you were one of them. But I'm over it so let's forget that ever happened." I stated.

"I agree. I'm not exactly the smartest person in the world." He laughed again.

"apparently." I said a little harshly.

He seemed a little offended.

"And I'm not exactly one of the nicest people in the world." I say and look down.

He stops the car, lifts my chin up, and looks me in the eyes.

"It's ok. Don't feel bad. We all have our flaws. No one's perfect." He says and kisses me on the lips.

Wow. That is all I can say. That was my first kiss that's actually meant something. I mean sure I've kissed boys before but it was for something like truth or dare or spin the bottle. Nothing was ever even meant.

"Was that your first kiss?" Riley asked me.

"Well I've kissed other guys before, but only for something like truth or dare. That's it though. Nothing like what just happened." I confessed.

"If it makes you feel any better that was my first kiss that ever meant anything too. I've only kissed someone twice. Once with Peter, on accident after a really bad misjudgment of sexuality, and once with a girl named Anya, which barely meant anything at all, seeing as I was trying to make myself straight. But that's it. The straight up truth." He giggled a little after saying that.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well I said the straight up truth when we're both gay. Ha-ha?" He said.

I laughed at this. It was kind of funny, in a way.

"oooohh! I see. That was kind of funny, but kind of pathetic at the same time. And yet, I still find it to be cute." I giggled.

We arrived at McDonalds, ordered our food, ate it in the car so we wouldn't be late for class, and headed back to school.

When I walked into English class, K.C. immediately found me.

"Where were you at lunch today?" he asked "I wanted to learn a little more about you."

"I was with Riley. He took me out to eat as an apology for his rude comment this morning." I said, trying not to give us away.

"Oh. I see. Well would you want to have lunch with us tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Ok. Sounds fun." I said and smiled at him.

The teacher walked in and had me introduce myself, again. I'm just glad I don't have to do this tomorrow.

The rest of day came and went, and I went to my locker to pack my bags. And Riley was there doing exactly what I was going to do.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey? That's all you have to say to your new boyfri-"

"Shhh! We don't need other people knowing yet! Unless you're cool with it…?" I state

"You're right. I think we should keep this secret until we're both ready to come out." He agreed.

"Ok. Well my mom is going to pick me up so she's probably waiting for me." I said and started to leave.

"Wait, would you mind if I drove you home? Or even better, would you like to come to my house to hang out?" he asked as he grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

"Yeah! I'd have to ask my mom, but I'd love to!" I said really excited, getting out my cell and calling my mom.

"Hi Leo! I'm out here waiting for you." My mom greeted me.

"Hi mom. Can I go to a friend's house?" I asked

"Well I guess so. I was really looking forward to hearing about your first day of school here. Just be home by 7 so you can finish your homework." She said.

"I don't have any homework. The teachers decided to give me a break on my first day. Can I stay till 9?" I lied and asked. The teachers gave me a moderate amount of work. I'll just have to do it with Riley and have him bring it to school in the morning.

"Ok. Since you don't have any homework. Have fun with your new friends! Bye!" she said happily.

"Bye mom." I said and ended the call.

"She said yes. And I can stay till nine, if that's ok with you?" I stated.

"That's fine! I wish you could have a sleepover." He said. We were in the car already so we didn't have to worry about anyone hearing us.

"Well I don't think that's going to happen until I get my own place and am not under my mom's custody anymore. She knows I'm gay and it's a school night. So any dreams of that ever happening are out the window." I explained.

"Oh. Well maybe it's a good thing that we can't do that. We might get too carried away with ourselves…" Riley said sexily.

"I know I would!" I burst out laughing.

While we were at his house, he showed me his room and it was filled with super hot sports stars. After that we went out for a real supper at a fancy restaurant in town. We made sure no one from school had the same idea as us. No one was there so it was all good. After that we went back to his place and just learned more about the other. Then he took me home at nine.

But when we got to my address there was nothing but singed ground and ashes falling from the sky.

Ooo. What is going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Pwease review! *cute cuddly face* thanx. =)


	3. Chapter 3

New Kid in School ch. 3

Hello. I hope you liked my cliff hanger. I don't know whether or not you did because no one reviews. =( so pwease start reviewing!

Disclaimer: I only own Leo and his family. Nothing else.

What the hell happened? Was anyone still alive? Where will I go if no one had survived? Where will we go if everyone survived?

These and a million other questions were running through my mind when I saw the new renovations to the house.

"What the hell happened here?" Riley asked

"I was just about to ask the same question. Let's see if the neighbors know." I said trying hard to not lose my cool.

We asked the neighbors what had happened and said that my brother, parker, had made a pizza after school and left it in too long and burned the whole house down. Only my sister survived.

"Where is my sister?" I asked

"She is at the hospital with some mild burns. She got out of the house before the fire was inescapable. You should probably go and see her." My neighbor had said.

"ok." I said.

I then asked Riley if he could give me a ride to the hospital. He said yes and we went to the hospital.

"I really hope she's alright." I said nervously.

"I'm sure she's fine. Your neighbor said she only had some mild burns, right?" Riley said assuring me.

"You're right. There's nothing to worry about." I said.

When we arrived at the hospital, we asked where my sister's room was. The lady at the front desk said room 586. We went to room 586 and saw my sister just being released.

"Looks like we got here just in time." I said.

"Leo! I'm so glad to see you!" she squealed and ran over to hug me. "I have some bad news."

"I know what happened. My mom and step dad died along with parker. The neighbors told me." I said.

"You don't seem too sad, why not?" my sister asked.

"Well my mom was kind of a bitch and parker was really annoying and Todd (Leo's step dad) was just Todd." I explained. Riley was surprised but accepted the explanation.

"I agree. What are we going to do now?" Paige asked.

"You could stay at my place. I would be more than happy to help you guys. Especially you Leo." He said with a sly grin.

"And who is this Leo? Your new boy toy?!" Paige gushed.

"maybe." I replied, embarrassed.

"Well I think you guys are cute together. Come on; let's go to Riley's house." Paige said, obviously wanting a warm bed to stay in.

Riley drove us to his house. Paige stayed in the guest bedroom while I slept with Riley in his bed.

"Ok. So we're here, in my bed, alone. Do you want to do anything 'fun' while we're here?" Riley asked nervously.

"I don't know. My mom just died. And I want to be abstinent until marriage." I said, speaking the truth.

"I thought you said you didn't care that your mom died?" Riley asked

"I don't. It's just a little shocking that she's gone forever. When I was really little, my mom and I would talk about meeting somewhere in heaven when we both died. That image went out the window when I realized that I was about nine or ten, when I started to not really care for my mom as much as I used to. Ever since I came out to her, it's just been going downhill since." I explained.

"Wow. I'm really sorry. I had no idea." Riley said sympathetically.

"Don't be sorry. She wasn't a very good mom any way. I really couldn't care less. It's just a little shocking that's all." I said.

"Ok. I understand."

He then curled his arms around my waist, and just whispered in my ear until I fell asleep. It was ecstatic. Never in my life have I ever felt so loved before.

I woke up to the sound of Riley's alarm clock. It was a Saturday, why did he have an alarm set for 6 a.m. (The first day of school was a Friday. The school obviously didn't plan it very well)?

"Go back to sleep." Riley told me gently.

"Why the hell is the alarm going off?!" I said crabbily. I'm not much of a morning person.

"I'm sorry. I was going to work out now but it can wait." Riley apologized.

"No you can go work out. Do you mind if I watch?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to go to the gym. You got to pay to get in." Riley stated.

"Oh. Well then I'll just go back to sleep then. Promise to be back when I wake up?" I asked hopefully.

"When were you planning to wake up?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know. Probably around 10 or 11. Maybe 9." I said.

"Well in that case I'll be off to the gym. See ya when you get up." He said as he got dressed to go work out.

"Good bye." I said sleepily, and then fell asleep about ten minutes later.

When I woke up, I felt Riley holding me again. He must have been there for a while because he was fast asleep. He also must have taken a shower and dried off too because he didn't look much different than he did when he left.

I tried to wiggle out of his loving grasp without waking him, but failed because he then started to stir.

"Leo?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know." I said. I then looked at the clock. "It's 12 p.m."

"Whoa. We slept a long time." He said.

"I know. Did you shower? Because you look no different than when you left." I asked.

"No I didn't go to the gym at all. I decided it could wait. I would rather be with you." He said romantically.

"Aww! That is so sweet of you!" I gushed and kissed him on the lips.

This kiss soon heated up and turned into a full make out session. I barely knew what to do so I just let him do most of the work, while I nipped at his lips every once in a while. He sucked on my upper lip and it felt extravagant. We got so into it that we would only part for lack of air. His hands soon traveled up my shirt and I did the same to him. We removed them all too quickly and he went for my sleep pants. That's when I stopped him.

"Whoa, slow down cowboy! Must I remind you of my trying to be abstinent?" I asked.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I just got carried away and wanted you so bad. I'm sorry." He apologized quickly and nervously.

"It's ok. I was about to do the same so it's all good." I said and smiled at him.

"Ok. I can't believe I was so forgetful!" he said.

"I said It was ok! You don't have to beat yourself up over it. How about we go eat some lunch? I'm starving!" I said changing the subject.

"Yeah me too!" he said.

When we got downstairs, I saw that Paige had already made lunch. She had made a frozen pizza that she found in Riley's freezer.

We all ate the pizza and it was delicious. Then I Riley and I went back to his room. We were about the same size in clothes, seeing as I was just naturally bigger, and he was just buff. His shirts looked way better on him, seeing as he didn't have any body fat like I did. But the clothes still fit well.

"Where are we going to stay? We can't stay here forever." Paige said.

"Well _you_ can't, but _I_ can, Right Riley?" I asked.

"Yeah Leo can stay here as long as he wants. But Paige, you can stay here until you get a job and can support yourself on your own." Riley said.

"Ok. I understand. You don't want me here. I'm ok with that. Honestly, I am." She said.

I was perfectly fine with that. I just hope my relationship with Riley will last a lifetime. I honestly don't know where I would go if I didn't have him. I could move in with my sister. And I guess I would be getting my mom's inheritance money here pretty quick. I just don't know how. But until then, I'm really happy with Riley. Who could ask for a better boyfriend? I mean we've only been together for just over a day and I'm like head over heels for him. I just really hope it doesn't end quicker than it began.

Ok end of chapter three. I don't really know where to go with it from here. So please tell me what you want by REVIEWING! There's a little green and white button at the bottom of this page and if you click it, it lets you review my story! I know, amazing right? So please, please, PLEASE review. And a special thank you to aussiechik16 for being the first to subscribe to this story, and is the only one I know of that is reading this fic. So those of you, who are reading but not giving feedback, please do. Thank you SO much.

Maletwilightfan94


	4. Chapter 4

New kid in school ch. 4

A/N: yay! Finaly some reviews! XD ok the reason Leo isn't really emotional about the death of his family is because he didn't really like them. But I think I might surprise you in this chapter… haha. Keep reviewing please! I also would like to know if you guys would like a character bio on Leo and Paige, cuz I would gladly do one. =)

The next day, I woke up with Riley next to me, fast asleep. I didn't want to wake him so, as quietly as I could, I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes into the shower I heard the door open and someone enter the room. The curtains suddenly opened and there was Riley, butt ass naked and beautiful like always (a/n I know he's not always naked but I meant the beautiful part.).

"Hey sexy." He said.

"Good morning to you too, sexier." I said.

"I don't think there's anything sexier than you right now…" said riley, getting in the shower with me and closing the curtains and putting his arms around my waist and started kissing up and down my neck.

It felt amazing. This was the first time anyone has ever done anything like that to me. I mean we've kissed before, but nothing like this.

"Oh I think I can name a few… such as Kellan Lutz, Brad Pitt, and several others." I replied.

"stop being a smart ass. You're so much sexier than all of those guys put together." He said, trying to be sweet and romantic.

"You know, you're really bad at lying."

I turned around and kissed him.

"But I think the effort is sweet. So keep doing it." I said and giggled.

Riley just smiled and started making out with me. Our hands started roaming the others back sides, grabbing onto every bit of butt they could get. I felt myself get hard and so did he. Damn he was big! I got shy and tried to hide my own.

"Don't be shy." Riley said. "it doesn't really matter to me what you look like, just as long as you have a great personality, you're super sexy in my book." He said, smiling.

"I don't deserve you." I thought out loud.

"Why?" he asked.

"because you're way better looking than I am and you're way too good to be true." I explained nervously.

"That doesn't matter to me at all. You are who you are, and I love you for that." He said.

"see, there you go being sweet and nice again." I said and kissed him before he could say anything else.

We were in there for a while, but we didn't have sex. We just enjoyed the hot streams of water on our bodies and being together. It was by far the best shower I've ever had.

When we got dressed and ready for the day, we went to school. By the time school ended and Riley drove me home, I had received a message on my phone from my dad, the one that still lives in ND. It said "hey Leo, call me back when you get this. We need to talk. Bye." I didn't like my father that much. Ever since I came out to him, we just kinda grew distant from each other. I called him back, to see what he had to say. I was afraid that he was going to take me away from Riley. I'll just lie to him and say that I'm living with Paige and have a job and helping her pay rent if the subject comes up.

"hello?" my dad said.

"hey dad, I got your message. What do we need to 'talk' about?" I asked

"hey Leo. I heard that your mother died. I'm so sorry. But I'm afraid you're going to have to come back to ND and live with me for a while." He said.

BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUGE cliff hanger! XD short chapter, I know, but I wanted to see what you guys thought. Please review! =)


	5. Chapter 5

New kid in school ch. 5

Ok. I get it. My story sucks. So I've decided to stop writing it. So sorry that I suck at writing. This is good bye.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok guys I recently got a review from someone and It kinda gave me some inspiration to start writing this story again. I'm kinda excited to continue the story now. I'm very sorry for screwing the beginning up and I'm gonna try to do better on the rest. =D I will also listen to my readers' reviews and try to follow through with their requests. =D


	7. Chapter 7

New Kid in School Ch. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters except for Leo and his family blah blah blah. You get it.

"But Dad, I have a place here and I'm staying with Paige and I have a job and-"

"How did you get enough money to have a place?" my father asked

"Uh, mom's inheritance money. That and I got a job before the house burned down so it helped a little bit." I said a little nervously.

"Oh. Well I can't have you living alone." My dad said argumentatively.

"I'm not living alone. I have Paige. She'll be eighteen this December. She has a job too." I lied.

"… I still want you to come back down here and live with me." My dad said in a sturdy voice.

"but dad! I have so much here!" I thought of riley and all my friend's here at degrassi. "I don't wanna go back to ND. There's nothing there compared to here. I'm happy here and I'm not leaving. I don't care what you have to say." I said angrily and hung up.

My dad tried calling back a few times and left some nasty messages but I ignored them and went to find Riley. It wouldn't be long before my dad actually came up here to personally take me away. I had to actually get a job so I could prove to him that I wasn't lying. And so did paige.

"RILEY!" I shouted through the house. "Come down here, we have a situation."

"what? What is it?" he asked frantically

"My dad caught wind of my mom's death. He just called and said that he wants me to go back to ND and live with him through high school." I explained to him.

"Shit. We're fucked." He said.

"No, no we're not fucked. I told him I wasn't going back there and that I had a job and was living with Paige. Then I hung up on him." I said.

"Ok, so now what?" he asked.

"I need a job, and you need to take me to go get one." I said demandingly.

"OK where did you have in mind?" he asked yet again.

"I want to work at Abercrombie and Fitch/ Hollister." I announced.

"Well you _do _have the looks." He said and smiled at me.

I smiled back and said "Aww thanks babe. Maybe we could both get a job there?"

"Maybe. We'll just have to see about that." He said, sounding not very interested.

Riley then took me to the local Abercrombie and Hollister stores and we picked up job applications and then went home to fill them out. I also picked up some apps for Paige so she could get a job too. When we got home Paige was in the kitchen eating some mashed potatoes and listening to the radio.

"Paige, you need a job. NOW." I declared.

"Why? What did your dad call and say you need to come back and live with him or something?" she asked sarcastically as if that would ever happen.

"Actually, that's exactly what happened. I told him I was living with you and that we had our own place supported by jobs." I explained.

"Oh wow way to call that one. When did he call you?" she asked.

"Today after school. I picked up some applications for both me and you so we can have jobs as soon as possible." I said, giving her some applications.

"Sounds great. I've been meaning to do that since we got here." She said taking the apps and starting to look them over. "oooo! Abercrombie and Hollister! I've always wanted to work at either of these places!"

"I know you have. That's why I picked them up." I said to her and grinned.

"I'm so grateful to have a gay brother that knows me so well." She said and kissed me on the cheek and went to find a pen to fill out the forms. I went to do the same.

End of Ch. 5

A/N: ok guys tell me what you think. Did you like it? Hate it? You tell me. I'm planning on writing some more chapters tonight so reply fast and I'll post fast. =D I'm also thinking about starting a glee fic so all you gleeks out there stay tuned! XD


	8. Chapter 8

New Kid in School ch. 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Leo and his family. Blah blah blah. On with the story. =D

Paige and I ended up getting the jobs, me at Abercrombie and her at Hollister. I was elated. I couldn't even begin to imagine that I was actually working at an Abercrombie store. We didn't even have one in ND. We had to drive about three hours just to get there. It was a bit ridiculous, but thank god for the internet. Riley decided he wanted to apply for something a little more his style, Scheel's (A/N: you may know it as Dick's, but it's basically the exact same thing, only Scheel's is more geared toward hunting and fishing and other outdoorsy stuff). He ended up getting the job and decided he would give me some of his paycheck just as an added bonus. I honestly can't believe I found such a good catch.

My father, on the other hand, kept calling over and over, but I still ignored his calls. In one of the messages he left me, he had said that he was going to come over Christmas break so he could take me back. He sounded pretty pissed off, but, nonetheless, I ignored him as usual and went on with my daily life here in Canada.

Weeks passed, then months, and before I knew it, it was December. Paige's birthday was coming soon, and I was a little terrified of my dad coming during break. That would not be fun.

My relationship with K.C. and Ali had sort of drifted. Ali had all her drama with Johnny, and K.C. was pretty occupied with Clare. I ended up sitting with Riley and his friends during lunch. Riley's friends were tentative at first, but they eventually just got used to me being there.

When it came time for Paige's birthday, we surprisingly had enough money to throw her a party. All of her friends were there and one of her friends brought a little "gift" for her. It was a guy, and he was really buff and had short, spiky blond hair. Riley told me his name was Gavin, but everyone called him spinner because that was just his nickname (A/N: I'm not exactly sure why he has that name. does anyone know? I'm also pretending that he and Jane never met just to warn all you Jane/Spinner lovers.). Spinner went over to talk to Paige, and they seemed to really hit it off. Hopefully she won't decide to move in with him before my dad comes. I need her here to convince my dad to let me stay.

The party was a blast and Riley and I were completely and utterly pooped. We headed off to bed after everyone left. The next morning was a Monday, and I did TOTALLY not want to go to school. I had good grades in all my classes, so I didn't exactly HAVE to go to school today, but we were most likely going to review for finals that were coming in the following two weeks. I was wrong and we had a pop quiz in just about every single class. It's a good thing I have a semi-photographic memory, otherwise, I would have failed those quizzes.

Ali decided she actually wanted to talk to me today. I haven't talked to her since my first day here. I didn't exactly have time to make new friends because I was so pre occupied with Riley and all of this drama my dad had caused.

"Hey Leo, what's up?" Ali asked.

"Oh not a lot. How about you?" I replied.

"Well I recently broke up with Johnny, and I've been feeling kind of lonely since Clare is so bust with K.C. that she barely even has time for her best friend. I don't know, I've just been feeling really left out lately, that's all." She said, describing what seemed like a very sad sob story.

"Oh, well that's unfortunate. I wish I could do something to help." I said sympathetically, with a look on my face that kind of looked like this: =/

"Well, you could go out on a date with me…?" she said.

I wasn't sure if she was suggesting or asking a question, but I decided to just tell her what was going on with me. I guess I forgot to tell her and everyone else I was gay. My bad.

I took her to the side where it was harder for people to see/hear us.

I said: "Look, Ali, there are several reasons why I can't and shouldn't go out with you. One, I barely know you. Two, I'm gay. And three-"

"WHAT?" Ali interrupted. " You ARE? I didn't know that. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise." She said and smiled at me. I think she was a little excited to have a gay friend for once. "anyway, you were saying?"

"I was saying… that the third reason I can't date you, is because I'm seeing someone at the moment." I told her.

"Oh. And who would that be?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not telling. We aren't exactly ready to go public yet." I explained to her.

"Oh I see." She said. "Well I think that's really cool that you're gay." She said and smiled at me.

I smiled back and said "I'll be sure to tell you when we're ready to tell everyone."

"Aww thanks Leo. That's sweet." She said and smiled again. "I'd better be headed off to class now. I'll talk to you later!" she said and kissed me on the cheek for some odd reason I'll never know.

Well I guess Ali and I are back to being friends. Maybe the same will happen with K.C.?

After school that day, I went home with Riley and got ready for work. When I checked my phone, I had, yet again, another new message from my father. This time I got really worried. He said he was coming up to get me this weekend now. I started panicking and shaking. I told Riley immediately and he started to freak too. I had to come up with a plan and fast.

I decided the plan was this: Riley would go and stay at a hotel for the weekend, and Paige and I would try to convince my father to not steal me away. Hopefully he'll see how good I have life up here and just leave me here.

A/N: well that was a long chapter. Or at least it took a while for me to write. XD any how, the faster you review, the faster I post more chapters so if you like it, REVIEW! =D


	9. Chapter 9

The New Kid in School ch. 7

A/N: so this might go by a little fast. Thinking about adding new character/s. Riley just MIGHT find someone else… cough cough zane COUGH. WHAT? Damn allergies. Oh well. But yes. New chapter. Enjoy. =D

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Leo and his family. On with the story. =D

So my dad is coming tomorrow. Kinda freaking out. There are a BUNCH of reasons why I don't want to live with him. There are the reasons that you already know, and then there are the other reasons. Reasons like my step mom. Her Face book pictures are of her pretty much naked. Its gross and I think she's a slut. Not to mention her attitude. If I did something wrong, she would blow up and yell and make me feel so inferior. Sometimes, I cry about living with her. Ever since my dad married her, I've hated her.

My dad just pulled up into the drive way. How did he know my address? Damn you Google earth!

"Hi Leo." My dad said as he came through the door after I reluctantly opened it.

"Dad." I said nonchalantly.

"We need to talk." My dad said.

"What about?" I said, trying to make him angry.

I don't know why I do this, but sometimes when I'm mad at my parents, I try to piss them off for no reason.

"You know damn well what Leo. You need to come back home with me. No questions asked." My dad said and grabbed my wrist and forcefully tried to drag me out the door.

I started screaming and shouting at my dad to let me go. Riley was just getting off work and walking through the door as this was happening. He didn't know that this was my father at first glance because my dad and I don't look like each other unless you really look close. Riley freaked out and went all wrestler man on him. I started to freak out and shouted that that was my dad and Riley immediately stopped beating on him. Riley helped him up off the ground and apologized.

"Who the hell are you?" my dad said in exasperation.

"Dad, that's my boyfriend…" I told my father.

"Nice to meet you. And I'm seriously sorry about that earlier. I thought you were trying to kidnap Leo." Riley said and apologized again.

"Oh so this is the guy you were talking about Leo. Well at least I know you'd be safe with him here." My dad said.

My jaw almost fell off my face. Was this really happening? Was he ACTUALLY letting me stay here? Talk about bi polar… my step mom must have rubbed off on him since I've been gone…

"So I can stay?" I asked.

"Yeah Leo you can stay, just keep your friend over here away from me. Your house looks really nice by the way. And you said you had a job right?" he asked.

"Yeah I have a job. And so does Paige. Riley here has also has a job and has been so supportive of me and everything that has been going on." I said, hoping that the mention of Riley again would make him more uncomfortable.

"Where do you work?" my dad asked both me and Riley at the same time.

"Well I work at Abercrombie, and Riley works as a lifeguard at the local indoor pool. (A/N: this is assuming Riley didn't punch Sam.)" I explained.

"Well that's really cool Leo. Where does Paige work?" my dad said.

What was going on with him? its like Riley came and he's a completely different person. One second he's trying to drag me out the door and the next, he's all happy and stuff. Something is VERY wrong here…

"Paige works at Hollister, right next to Abercrombie." I told him.

"Oh well that's nice that you guys work in the same area. Maybe I can trust you up here…" he stated.

"You definitely CAN trust me up here. I have a great life." I said and smiled.

"Well if you're going to be up here alone, you're going to need a car. And a license." He said.

Ok NOW I'm about to shit myself. Am I dreaming? Did those kids on the corner of the street put hallucinogens in their lemonade? Did my dad stop by that same lemonade stand? I can't believe this is happening!

"What? Oh ok that would be really handy! And I could give Paige a ride to work when I go!" I said trying to make it sound even more convenient than it actually was.

"Yes it would be very handy. I'll go and get a hotel for tonight so we can go looking for cars tomorrow." My dad said.

"Oh ok well that's great dad! But don't I need a license to have a car?" I asked.

"Yeah you do, but I figured that if I bought the car while I'm still here, Riley could help you with your license." My dad suggested. "That is, if Riley is up for it?"

"Yeah I could do that Mr. Lexington." Riley said and smiled.

"Well then I will get out of your way and go get my room for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow Leo." My dad said and just left awkwardly.

"What the HELL just happened?" Riley asked me.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think I just got a car and permission to stay here!" I said excitedly.

"That's AMAZING!" Riley said. "I think we should celebrate. Your hair looks amazing." He complimented me and pulled me close.

"Aww thanks I straightened it today." I said and blushed. "I agree with the whole celebrating idea." I said and kissed him on the lips.

"Well I think it's a good thing that your dad isn't staying here tonight, otherwise he might just get a little surprise tonight." he said in that super sexy voice he has.

"Oh you dirty animal. You know I'm not going to have sex till I'm married." I said.

"I know. Just thought I'd try." He said and winked.

Then he picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room. We didn't have sex, but we still fooled around.

"Here's to a great life ahead of us." Riley said and kissed me again.

"Yes, to a very VERY great life ahead of us." I said and kissed him back.

A/N: or so they think… ;)


End file.
